A Claim on Frank
by raveneverhaze
Summary: A sequel to My Fay Wray. Happily Married doesn't mean everyone's happy about it! Read and review please! DONE!
1. Not Everyone Has Forgotten

Frank welcomed Columbia cheerily, "Hey, Col!"  
  
She smiled and stepped inside. Music was playing, and she already felt ready to party. Fay joined Frank as he closed the door, "Columbia! Great to see you!"  
  
Columbia returned, "You, too!" She eyed Frank a minute, "Hey, you let him wear make-up?"  
  
Frank chuckled, "At home, I don't mind the occasional cosmetic effect. This is the first time I've worn it since.. the jail incident. Why?"  
  
She shrugged, "Just thinking aloud, I guess."  
  
Fay laughed, "Don't worry, Col. Once the baby's born, he'll have to stop wearing it."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Yes, because God forbid he starts to like it."  
  
Janet and Brad walked over, "Hello, Columbia!" they both chimed.  
  
Columbia said excitedly, "Hey, guys! Hey, can you believe Fay and Frankie here have been married a year already?"  
  
Brad punched Frank lightly in the shoulder, "He's a lucky guy. Fay's a great person." Frank raised an eyebrow. Brad said quickly, "And.. She's lucky having Frank, too.." Frank looked satisfied, and resumed being carefree.  
  
Fay led everyone into the kitchen, careful to walk slowly, since she had extra weight. She waved a hand to a huge dining room table. It was adorned with heaps of different foods. "What do think?"  
  
Janet was ecstatic, "It looks wonderful!"  
  
Brad said, impressed, "Wow."  
  
Frank looked proud, "She's wonderful with the oven. I personally have no idea what the first thing about cooking is, but I try to help her when I can."  
  
Columbia said quickly, "Hey, Fay, show me the baby's bedroom! You've been taunting me all week!"  
  
Feral giggled, "Ok!" The two hurried off, Fay being a bit slower for the child in her womb. Once they had gone, Janet decided to follow. Temptation got the best of her.  
  
After all the ladies had disappeared, Brad was quick to say, "Frank, you've really cleaned up."  
  
Frank rubbed his eyebrow absent-mindedly, only remembering the eye shadow too late. It was smudged on his hands. He moved to the sink, replying, "Yes. Thanks, Brad. I am really trying to be supportive to Fay. It isn't that bad, anyway. After all, I went ten years without my lifestyle before I met her.."  
  
Brad scratched his head nervously, "I do think that.. Maybe you two jumped the gun a bit."  
  
Frank stiffened, "Hmm?"  
  
Brad shook his head, "I don't know.. She's only nineteen, and now she's having your child.."  
  
Frank looked ironically at Brad, "How odd. My wife having my child. Why, isn't that ludicrous?"  
  
Brad waved his sarcasm away, "You know what I mean. Frank, you're more.. experienced.. than she is. She's only nineteen, and you've got her about to give birth to a child. What if she isn't ready for motherhood?"  
  
Frank took a glass of punch from the table, "I think she is. She's been enthusiastic about all the preparations.. Besides, I'm here to help." Brad couldn't suppress a laugh. Frank growled, "What's funny?"  
  
Brad said, without thinking, "Just like you helped Rocky grow, Frank?"  
  
Brad realized what he had said a moment too late. Frank's eyes burned. He couldn't bring himself to speak. He was torn between defending himself and defending Rocky, and couldn't comment either way.  
  
He finally looked away to busy himself with a turkey carver, looking defeated. Brad said gently, "Sorry, Frank.. I didn't really mean to say that.."  
  
Frank said tiredly, "No, you're right. But, Brad, this is big for me.. I'm proud of myself." He turned to face him again, leaning against the table, "I'm going to be the best father in the world to that child.. And be it a girl or boy, it will never.." He gave Brad a stern look, "Ever.. Know about what I used to be."  
  
Brad was quiet awhile, then said, "I wish Janet and I could be so lucky to have such a harmonious marriage.."  
  
Frank looked compassionate, "I think I'm to blame for your.. er.. for lack of a better word, 'rocky' relationship."  
  
Brad nodded, "I won't lie to you.. You really kind of are. Not even the child saved us.. That's probably because he looks a lot like you."  
  
Frank pulled a wallet out of his jeans, fished out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to Brad, "What's this for?"  
  
Frank shrugged, "Child support.."  
  
Brad tried to give it back, "Oh, no, please.. He doesn't really need much. We get by."  
  
Frank pushed the money back, "I know.. Get Janet something nice. Take her out. Maybe I can save your marriage, since I was the one that ruined it, hehe."  
  
Brad pocketed it, "You're a true gentleman, Frank."  
  
He smirked, "These days, anyway."  
  
Brad was quick to reassure, making up for his misjudging Frank, "You've come a long way. I mean, you're just wearing a bit of light eye shadow now, and that's only because it's a special occasion."  
  
Frank nodded, silent for a while. He let his mind wander from the present. A slow grin formed on his lips as he remembered their marriage.. His eyes shut comfortably as he recalled their wedding night with great compassion. She had been so quiet, and yet had expressed everything she could have possibly wanted to say to him.  
  
He finally spoke, his eyes still shut, "She's grown up rather fast, to accommodate our life together. Her mother wasn't thrilled, but she grew up in that way, too. She learned to face her."  
  
Brad nodded, managing to change the subject, "Speaking of mental improvement, how's your job..? Psychology, right?"  
  
Frank smiled, "You remembered.. Everything's fine. My patients are a bit less attentive than Fay had been.. I really try to be their friend, but I suppose you can't please them all, can you?"  
  
"I guess not.." Brad checked his watch. It was nearly five in the afternoon. "Shouldn't we be getting home? I mean, you'll want time alone with Fay.."  
  
Frank waved it away with a mischievous smirk, "Not really, hehe.. She's far into the pregnancy, there's not much.. 'celebrating'.. we could do. I have a gift for her later, and we'll probably curl up by the fireplace and go to sleep."  
  
"What'd you get her?"  
  
Frank's smirk widened, "None of your business, Mr. Majors.."  
  
Brad chuckled, "All right, all right."  
  
Columbia, Janet, and Feral returned. Frank smiled at Fay, "Hello, love.. Can I get you some punch?"  
  
Fay blushed, "No, thanks, Frankie.. I just want to sit down for a while." He nodded and pulled up a kitchen chair. He trotted into the living room and came back with a pillow. He fluffed it as he walked, and set it on the chair. She sat slowly, "Thanks, Frank."  
  
He smiled lovingly and kissed her cheek, "My pleasure."  
  
Janet looked away quickly, blushing. She hadn't told Brad that she knew that she would be uncomfortable at the party. She felt the lust return in her being when she heard him whisper just then. She shook it off, "You two are made for each other."  
  
Columbia nodded, "Aren't they, though? Have you seen their weddin' photos?"  
  
She nodded, "Yes, they're really a match made in heaven."  
  
Fay chuckled, "You guys.."  
  
Columbia looked at the wall clock, "Guys, I gotta hit the road.. I'm on dance duty in a half hour. Have a great night, both of you."  
  
They all said their goodbyes, and Columbia was soon gone. Frank served the group food, and everyone gathered around Fay to marvel her. Frank and Brad shared their thoughts about children, since they were both married and with (or about to be with) a child.  
  
At one point, Frank wiped his small amount of make-up off of his face, and Janet felt another pang of lust. To her, he looked even more striking at his 'purest'. He went into the living room to light the fireplace, and Janet couldn't help but follow him.  
  
He smiled at her as he struck a match, making light conversation, "Enjoying yourself, Janet?"  
  
She quivered. She loved how he said her name. She choked, "Oh. Oh yes.."  
  
He smiled and poked the logs with a metal poker. After a while, he noticed that she was staring at him. He asked, "Something wrong, Jan?"  
  
She nodded, "Actually, yes. May I speak to you in private?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "We are in private."  
  
She laughed nervously, "Oh, yes.. Right.. Frank.. I.. I feel funny.. I just can't understand how.."  
  
She paused, and he urged her on, concerned, "Yes?"  
  
Janet hurried on, "I'm having such a hard time not looking at you.. I can't understand how you've just put it all behind you, Frank.. All I see when you walk is the stilettos, and the fishnets. All I hear when you talk to Fay is 'But's it's not all that bad, is it?' or 'Surely you're not spent.. yet..'.. Frank, I.."  
  
He turned slightly red, and looked down, "I'm sorry.. I've traumatized you, and I'm sorry.. There's not much I can do, though.. Maybe you'd like me to stop talking to you.. Perhaps that way, I wont seem so threatening to you..?"  
  
Janet's eyes widened, "Oh, no, Frank.. You haven't traumatized me.."  
  
Frank cocked his head. He truthfully did not understand. Would miracles never cease? Janet was trying to explain sexual need, and Frank was the one that sounded like a traditional Denton-born virgin! He asked, "Well what, then?"  
  
Without another word, she leaned forward and kissed him. Her mouth locked on his, and he nearly fell backward. He tried to push her away, but she was overcome with need. He struggled with her, and her hands roamed freely. In the end, she knocked Frank on his side, and he instantly knew that the crash was heard in the kitchen.  
  
Fay gasped, "What was that?" She tried to get up, but couldn't. Brad rushed forward, "Stay there, Fay, I'll check it out." He made his way to the living room, only to see Janet kissing Frank madly.  
  
His eyes widened, "Janet!"  
  
Janet backed off as quick as she could, "Brad!"  
  
Frank looked horrified, "Bra- Wait a second! No! I am not doing this stupid 'surprised roll call' thing again! I'm sick of it!" Janet and Brad looked at him as if he had three heads. He continued, annoyed, "I was resisting her!"  
  
Fay had gotten to the scene, and she asked, "What's happened?"  
  
Janet screeched, "Fay, he tried to molest me!"  
  
Fay looked at Frank with fear in her eyes, "Frank..?"  
  
Brad cut in, "Uh uh, Janet! I saw you! You were on top of Frank!" He turned to Fay, "I swear, it was Janet who tried to molest him.."  
  
Fay looked hurt, "Jan?"  
  
Janet began to cry, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I just can't take it! Why did he have to go and get married?!"  
  
Frank ran to his wife and held her protectively, "Excuse me? I love this woman!"  
  
Janet sobbed, "I know.. I just wish I could have one more night.."  
  
Frank snorted, "Why you sick little.. slut!"  
  
Brad nodded, "Nice one, Jan! I want to be friends with Frank and Fay these days, and that's harder to do when I have you to be embarrassed about! Furthermore, I'm ashamed of you! You have a son to think about! I might divorce you right now if I didn't know well enough that it would be bad for Ken!"  
  
Janet cried harder, "Oh, Brad!"  
  
Brad said to Frank and Fay sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry I have to leave. I'll call you both another day. I apologize again.."  
  
Frank patted his shoulder, "No problem, Brad.. Don't be afraid to call."  
  
With that, Brad dragged his sobbing wife out the door. 


	2. No one Except You

Fay didn't know what to say to Frank. He raised a worried eyebrow, "I did resist her, Fay.. You can't possibly think that I would want to cheat on you.."  
  
She smiled, "No, Frank.. I know you didn't advance on Janet.." She looked away, "I just wonder if I'm being fair.."  
  
Frank smirked, "To whom.. Janet?!"  
  
She nodded, "She almost has a.. a claim on you."  
  
Frank laughed, "A claim.. on me.." He wrapped his arms around her, "No one has a claim on me.." She giggled, and he kissed her gently. As he released her, he whispered, "Except you."  
  
He was still embracing her when she said, "Yes.. But she really seems to need you, really.. I don't know if it's fair that you gave her a child and then just left.."  
  
He said soothingly, "Love, that's what I did to everybody.. Certainly, not all of them got pregnant, but.. I never stuck around."  
  
She nodded, "I suppose.. You were something, weren't you? I mean, for everyone to just tolerate you, waiting for.. their turn."  
  
Frank nibbled her neck, whispering, "I'm still something.. Wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She blushed, "As a matter of fact.. Yes."  
  
Frank took a moment to kneel, and rested his head gently against his wife stomach. He could hear tiny movements within. He whispered, "Hello in there.." Fay smiled lovingly at him, and he gained a playful smirk. He made his voice sound deeper (is that possible?) and said, "This is Daddy Alpha calling Baby Zappa, do you read? Chhhhh.. We're getting static, Zappa.. Chhhh.. Kick if you read!" As Fay chuckled, Frank quickly put his head back on her stomach. After a moment, he looked up at her, "Wife Alpha, Zappa has made contact!"  
  
Fay felt great. She knew right then that Frank could be a great father.. He had already proven himself as a wonderful husband. She said quietly, "Happy Anniversary, Frank."  
  
His eyes lit up with realization. He jumped up, "Hang on, I got you a gift." He hurried upstairs, returning with a box wrapped in green paper.  
  
Fay was speechless, "Oh, you didn't have to, Frank.."  
  
He nodded, "There's only two things I have to do in life: Pay taxes and die." Fay laughed happily. He kissed her cheek, "I know I didn't have to.. I wanted to."  
  
She undid the wrapping as she sat on the couch. She opened the box and pulled out a leather corset, garters, fishnets, and four-inch stilettos. She grinned up at him, "Have something in mind, Dr. Furter?"  
  
Frank grinned back, "I'm getting used to the idea that you should wear this, not I.. I was tempted to.. er.. wear it in for you.. I didn't, I promise, hehe.."  
  
She said sweetly, "These'll have to wait a while, though.. A corset is the last thing I can wear at the moment.."  
  
He nodded, "I know, but I figure that when you have the baby, you'll want to go all out.. What with your figure finally returned to you."  
  
She agreed, "I will. Thanks."  
  
He held up a finger, "We're not done yet. Here." He pulled a small bag from under the couch and handed it to her. She opened it, and inside was eye shadow, lipstick, and a card. She read it aloud:  
  
I'm not wonderful with poetry.. But I think I should try for you..  
  
I sat down and wrote you a poem,  
  
Your own personal theme,  
  
All my friends, I know 'em,  
  
But you and I, We're a team,  
  
I'd like to tell you honey,  
  
You saved me from myself,  
  
And with or without money,  
  
I'm here to keep your health,  
  
I know my past isn't sugar sweet,  
  
But I know that this rings true,  
  
Of all the girls I've had to 'meet',  
  
I swear.. I fell in love with you.  
  
Happy Anniversary, my Fay Wray..  
  
Love, Frankie.  
  
Frank waited expectantly. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "You're the sweetest husband ever, Frank.." He hugged her as she said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't get you a gift.."  
  
He put a finger to her lips, "Don't give it another thought.. You're a gift in yourself.."  
  
She said slowly, "Would you mind cuddling up by the fire tonight?"  
  
"Not at all. I had that in mind myself." He sat next to her, put his arm around her, and nestled his head on her shoulder. They lay that way for the night, and Frank dreamed of being a father. 


	3. Fay's Nightmare

Fay had a different dream: It was about Janet. It started in the castle, with Janet in a half-slip and bra. She was lying in a bed, and Frank came in.  
  
From here, it changed dramatically. It was Frank in the half-slip, and Janet standing over him. Next to him in the bed was Fay, sleeping soundly. Janet said to Frank, "It's not all bad is it?"  
  
Frank protested, "I was saving myself for Fay forever!"  
  
Janet replied, "Surely you're not spent.. yet?"  
  
Frank then let her kiss him, let her lean in and hold him. Fay slept throughout it all, and eventually, Janet and Frank had gone all the way. When it was over, Janet whispered in Frank's ear, "I told you I had you."  
  
As she left, she directed this at Fay, still sleeping, "Wise up, Fay Wray."  
  
And all Frank did was grin at her as she left. 


	4. Couple of the Year

Fay woke with a start, and she looked around frantically. Frank was no longer on the couch. She was curled up alone. Her mind raced; Where was he? Was he with Janet? No, he loved her. Or did he? Maybe Janet came over! No, he wouldn't let her in.. Would he?  
  
She didn't have much longer to wonder, as Frank entered the room with a plate of eggs, bacon, and a pancake. He smiled grandly, "Good morning, Sunshine!"  
  
She sighed relief, "Good morning, thank God."  
  
He gave her a questioning glance as he set the plate on her lap, "Thank God? What's up?"  
  
He sat next to her as she explained, "I had a crazy dream last night.. Er.. Make that a nightmare. I dreamed that Janet came into your- our bed and seduced you.. I just went on sleeping!"  
  
His eyes widened, "Really? I had the same dream.. Forget it. It's all water under the bridge, darling.. Nothing will ever come between us.." She smiled. He nodded at her plate, "Eat up."  
  
She gave him a coy look, "This is the same person that says he has no idea what the first thing about cooking is?"  
  
He shrugged, "I don't consider this cooking.. I'm sure I over-fried everything, if that's possible."  
  
She scooped a piece of egg into her mouth and swallowed. Frank held his breath. She praised, "Delicious! We need to get you a chef's hat."  
  
Then, there was a knock at the door. Frank stood and hurried to the door. Fay noted his white pants and blue t-shirt. His long brown hair bobbed as he walked, and she sighed in contentment. She couldn't dream of a nicer, more considerate, beautiful husband.  
  
The door opened, and Columbia stood on the threshold, "Hey, Frank!"  
  
Frank smiled, "Col! Nice morning, hmm?"  
  
She nodded, "You bet! I know something that's going to make it even nicer for both you and Fay!"  
  
Frank led her inside as Fay asked, "What is it, Col?"  
  
Columbia was bursting, "Denton is appointing the two of you the honor of being Couple of the Year!"  
  
Frank and Fay exchanged surprised glances. Fay commented, "Wow.. So what now?"  
  
Columbia clasped her hands together, "Well, you get a dinner in your honor, and then you go on a week long vacation! The vacation spot is actually in Denton. It's a very nice hotel, with a pool and a buffet!"  
  
Frank was taken aback, "Well, well. I suppose this is something to look forwa-"  
  
Fay suddenly lurched forward, "Ow!"  
  
Frank jumped after her, just catching her before she slipped off of the couch. He asked, panicky, "Are you all right?"  
  
Fay said slowly, "Frank, I think we need to go to the hospital.. now."  
  
Columbia took only a moment to say, "I'll drive." 


	5. You Just Don't Go Away Do You?

Frank ran with all his might to the front desk. His hands hit the counter hard. "Madam, excuse me!"  
  
The secretary had been on the phone looking down. She almost shushed her interloper, but upon glancing up she realized that this was no 'paper- cut situation'. She looked concerned, "Sir?"  
  
He said, rattled, "My wife.. Er.. My wife, she's having the.. the baby."  
  
The secretary picked up her intercom phone line and spoke into it, "Dr. Retruf, report to the front desk immediately!"  
  
Frank looked confused, "Retruf? I know a Dr. Retruf, he's a psychologist!"  
  
The woman gave him a small smile, "He has training in both fields. He left his psychologist field a few months ago and came to work with us."  
  
Columbia was wheeling Fay in with a wheelchair as Frank commented harshly, "Good."  
  
"What was that?" The secretary asked. Frank waved it away and walked to his wife.  
  
He kneeled next to her gently, saying, "Feral.." Fay's resulting look was confused. He had never called her Feral, except when he had just met her in his work complex. Frank said in the same tone, "The doctor that's coming to help you.. He's-"  
  
"Out of the way, please, sir."  
  
Frank jumped, surprised. His eyes met Retruf's and a flicker of recognition and dislike passed over both faces. Fay saw who it was instantly. As Retruf wheeled her forward, she said, "Dr. Retruf.. What happened to psychology?"  
  
The man was startled, she could tell, but he didn't stop moving. He just answered, giving her a quick look, "Miss Hane, didn't recognize you." He instantly regarded her with a more inferior tone.  
  
Fay was in pain, but she ignored it; she was instantly angry, "It's Mrs. Hane now, if you don't mind."  
  
Frank was running to catch up with them, and he nodded. Retruf didn't notice his acknowledgement, and said dryly, "Oh, really? I figured that it was a mistake on your part.."  
  
"What was-? Ow.."  
  
Retruf chuckled, "The baby of course.. So where's your husband?" He gave a quick smile to Frank, "It's nice of your psychologist to bring you here."  
  
Fay grinned with coming satisfaction, despite her discomfort, "Why, sir, Dr. Furter is my husband."  
  
This time, Retruf stopped dead. They were half-way down the emergency hall way, and he only cared about talking to Frank. He gave him a level look, "A bit young for you, isn't she, Dr. Furter?"  
  
Frank was no longer having fun with his rival. He only side-stepped the man, asking, "What room are we going to?"  
  
"761, but you didn't answer my question."  
  
Frank pushed the wheelchair down the hall at a run, calling, "I just figure my wife is more important at the moment, don't you..? Doctor..?"  
  
Back to his senses, Retruf followed. Columbia was the last to come down the hall way, screeching "He-y! Wait up!"  
  
br  
  
Once Fay was being tended to by nurses, Dr. Retruf turned to Frank, "I'll have to ask you to leave now, Doctor."  
  
Frank crossed his arms and half-grinned, "I'll have to turn down that offer, Doctor."  
  
Dr. Retruf looked at him with more than slight disdain, but tried to remain professional, "Dr. Furter, I really suggest you leave. Not many husbands can stay conscious when things start happening.. A lot of them are squeamish, and it's a pain monitoring the husband as well as the wife."  
  
Frank laughed outright, "Squeamish? Let me tell you, Dr. Retruf, I am not squeamish."  
  
Retruf became sarcastic, "Because you've gone through all the bloody situations I have, am I right?"  
  
Frank allowed himself a smirk, lowering his eyelids and whispering, "You have no idea.."  
  
The doctor threw up his hands, "Fine. I give up. I've got to get things ready, I'll be back. Pull up a chair and sit with her, but don't bother me."  
  
With that, he left. The nurses were still flitting around Fay, checking heart rate and things of that ilk. Frank managed to drag a small chair up to the bed, looking down at his wife. She gave him an adoring look, "Oh, Frankie.. We're having a baby."  
  
Frank shook his head, "No, you're having a baby.. I bet I couldn't bring myself the strength to do this that you have."  
  
She reached a hand up to his face and ran fingers through his hair. After a moment, she said, "I'm just worried about Dr. Retruf.. I just don't like him."  
  
Frank nodded, "That's one of the reasons I insisted on staying, number one being that I don't want to leave your side.. By the way, Columbia's in the waiting room. She said that she's too worried about you to watch. She's afraid she'll have a heart attack."  
  
Fay giggled as Dr. Retruf came back in. He stated, "Well.. We've got a little while to wait. When the contractions get frequent, push that button, Dr. Furter." He pointed to a "Staff Assistance" button. He continued, "I'll come right away."  
  
As Retruf left the room again, Frank took Feral's hand in his. He kissed it sweetly and whispered, "I won't let go until the end." 


	6. Immobility

Brad growled, "Janet, will you stop moping around the window? Ken will be home from school soon, and you'll just make him think you're sad."  
  
Janet gave her husband a pleading look, "I am sad, Bradley.."  
  
Brad whipped his glasses off, "Bradley?! Listen, Janet! If you start acting like I'm the one in trouble here, I swear I'm out the door. I'm sick of dreaming about what you and Frank did that night! What you did yesterday only makes me more worried about my own sanity! I've tried! I've tried to forget, and I've tried being nice! I look in the eyes of my son, the dark green eyes, and I know he's not mine, Jan! But I love him as my own, and I try to love you.. I force the thoughts out of my head.. And now.. You've proven that you'll always see me as second best.."  
  
Janet said distantly, "I've thought about what you did with him.. A bit more taboo, I'd say.."  
  
Brad looked at the back of Janet's head in disbelief, "There's a difference! I have no desire to be with Frank again! I swear it, Jan, I was in love with you!"  
  
Janet turned to face him, "Was..? Past tense.."  
  
Brad just gave her a sad look, finally turning away, "Wise up, Janet Weiss."  
  
Janet was about to comment when the door opened. Ken stood with his back pack on one shoulder. Brad gave him a small smile. His short, mousy brown hair gleamed in the light from outdoors. He had dimples, and he looked sweet when he grinned back at his 'father'. He wore a kind of half- smile, and Brad knew where he got that from, too.  
  
Ken said excitedly, "Daddy! I found a caterpillar on the way home! Come see!"  
  
Brad feigned interest, "Cool! Let's go!"  
  
Just as Ken was closing the door behind Brad, he barely noticed his mother by the window, sulking. He said quickly, with little enthusiasm, "Oh. Hiya, Mom."  
  
Janet waved tiredly as the door closed. Janet rose as the phone rang, and answered it in a detached monotone, "Hello?"  
  
A high-pitched voice said back, "Hello, Janet! How'd ya like the party last night?"  
  
Janet was startled a moment, and then she remembered: Columbia had left before her advances on Frank.. Janet felt guilty: She had no idea. She finally answered, "Delightful.. Just great."  
  
Columbia took no notice of her saddened tones. It occurred to Janet that Columbia seemed a bit over-excited. Col said quickly, "I think Frank and Fay would want you and Brad to know.. The three of us are at the hospital! She's having the baby! Well.. She's not in labor just yet, but she's close."  
  
Janet's eyes widened, "Wow! That's some anniversary present.. I'll tell Brad.. I guess we'll see if we can swing by."  
  
Columbia cheered, "Great! I'm positive they'll be glad for the support! Bye, Jan!"  
  
"Buh-bye."  
  
Janet listened to the click of the receiver and put her own end of the line down. She sighed. She didn't want to lie to Columbia, but she knew well enough that they would not be stopping by.. At least she wouldn't be.. She did plan on telling Brad when he returned from his walk with Ken..- A thought struck her: Fay is in the hospital. Brad is on a walk with Ken.. Fay is in a hospital bed.. Immobile. Columbia has no clue.. And Feral Hane.. Can't get up from her bed.  
  
Janet shook the idea from her head. "No way, Jan.. They're happily married.. About to have a child.." Her mind wandered to Frank's adoring eyes, cast upon his wife the night before. She thought of how he must look at that very second, his face lined with worry, concern, and unconditional love.. She imagined him smiling at her, and saying.. "Is it very painful, my love? It's not too bad, I hope..?"  
  
Janet was convinced. She wasted no time in snatching up her car keys. 


	7. Blackmail

Upon further reflection, Janet knew she couldn't get Frank away from Fay no matter how good she looked. Therefore, she racked her brain for a solution as she drove in a haze toward Denton Hospital of Happiness.  
  
As she pulled into the parking lot, she knew exactly what to do. The idea had hit her like a freight train, and new adrenaline put a smile on her face. Still, there was a pang of guilt in her heart about what she was doing to Frank's marriage. She whispered to herself, "I don't want to hurt their marriage, or tear them up.. I just want Frank.."  
  
She asked the secretary which room to go to, and received the answer of "761, down the hall."  
  
Janet thanked her and trotted down the hallway. After a while, the hall opened up into a small waiting room. Columbia jumped up at the sight of Janet, "Hey, Jan!"  
  
Janet forced a smile, "Col, hey! How's Feral?"  
  
Columbia's forehead creased with worry, "I'm not sure.. Frank won't leave her side, so I can't ask him.. And I can't bring myself to go in."  
  
Janet suddenly became afraid, "Is she in labor right now?"  
  
Columbia shook her head, "Not yet."  
  
Janet wiped her forehead, saying falsely, "Good.. She's er.. not in pain."  
  
Columbia stood up, motioning Janet to follow her. Columbia knocked on the door to room 761 and then returned to her seat, leaving Janet in front of the door. She heard Frank call, "Yes?"  
  
Janet opened the door and looked in meekly. Frank's eyes flickered angrily a moment, and he let his temper fall. He calmed himself before he said, "Hello, Janet."  
  
Janet hurried to explain, "Columbia insisted I come to see you.. Brad's walking, so he couldn't come."  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow, "Walking?"  
  
Janet prayed in her mind. This was her first blow. She said distantly, "Yes, he's walking with Ken.." She looked at him sincerely, "Our son."  
  
Fay smiled sourly, "Yes, yours and Brad's is what you meant.."  
  
Janet gave Feral a level look, "Not really, Fay, if you don't mind."  
  
Frank rolled his eyes, "Janet, if you're here to badger me about 'our past', I would beg you to take note of the situation. I happen to be sitting with my wife, waiting for a baby.. I'm sure that you remember child- birth being a very painful experience, so if you don't mind, save me the extra concern."  
  
Janet feigned embarrassment, "Oh, I'm sorry.. Frank, I need to see you in private."  
  
Frank's hand tightened gently on Fay's. He said decidedly, "Sorry, no can do."  
  
Janet persisted, "I have to speak with you!"  
  
Frank was equally stubborn, "I made a promise that I wouldn't let go of Fay's hand till the baby was born."  
  
Janet looked fierce, "Fine.." She walked closer to the two of them. Frank's free hand moved protectively to the "Staff Assistance" button. Jan held up a hand, "Uh, uh.. Frank, I wanted to save Fay's ears from this.." She made a cooing noise, "Horrid reality.. But I suppose I have to tell her as well as you.. Which is just as well, I suppose, since you don't want any secrets between you.."  
  
Fay looked offended, "I know all of Frank's secrets, Janet.."  
  
Janet gave her an ironic smile, "Not this one." She leaned in toward Frank, close enough to kiss his nose. She continued, "Because it hasn't happened yet.. Frank and I.. will be spending a few nights together.."  
  
Frank growled, "Says who?"  
  
Janet shrugged, walking to the foot of the bed, "Oh, I don't know.. Maybe the Denton Police Force.. After all.." She winked at him, "They still haven't found my attacker.. You remember that pesky little rape complaint I filed? I could have you convicted. You'd be in jail for quite a bit."  
  
Heat radiated from Frank, "No amount of jail time would make me sleep with you.. again!"  
  
Janet sighed, "I know.. But Feral and the baby would be awfully lonely."  
  
br  
  
Fay put her free hand to her mouth, "Janet, no.."  
  
Frank gulped several times, looking hopelessly at his wife. Janet was quick to comment, "oh, Fay, it's nothing against you.. I just really need Frank for a while.. I mean, Brad is so dull.."  
  
Fay's eyes began to tear. Janet soothed, "Oh, sweetie, at least you married him."  
  
Frank patted her hand, trying to calm himself as well as Fay. What Frank finally said was to his wife, "Don't stress, it may make problems with the child and the birth.. Please don't cry.."  
  
Janet rolled her eyes, "You still only think of her and the baby? I'm waiting for an answer, Frank!"  
  
Frank's mind raced. If he left Fay to see Janet every few nights, he would lose the whole feeling Feral had given him. On the other hand, if he didn't comply with Janet, he wouldn't properly see Fay or the to-be-born child for years.  
  
He gulped, resting his head on Fay's shoulder, "All right, but please.. don't make me leave her until she's through this.."  
  
Janet nodded, "Sure.. Frankie." She left as Frank flinched. Fay stroked his dark curls protectively. She managed the only consolation she could think of, "It means nothing.. You are not a rapist.. You're.." She had begun to sob, "You're my husband.." 


	8. Getting Bloody Tired

Dr. Retruf ordered quietly, "Try to take deep breaths Miss Hane-er.. Mrs. Furter."  
  
Fay groaned, but tried to stretch her lungs in acquiescence. Frank wiped her forehead with a damp cloth a nurse had handed him, whispering, "It'll be over soon, I promise.." over and over.  
  
Fay nodded tensely as she continued to push forward, while concentrating on breathing as well. Minutes passed, seeming like hours to Frank. Finally, Dr. Retruf announced, "A few more good pushes should do it, Feral."  
  
Frank sighed, releasing tension with air. He said, as out of breath as Fay, "Thank God."  
  
Fay bit down on her lip and heaved. This action was shortly followed by a loud scream from a new voice in the room. Over the cacophony, Dr. Retruf called, "Congratulations, you have a baby girl."  
  
Frank's face lit up with delight as he stared adoringly into Fay's face. Fay gently released his hand, saying, "Is the name Jessie all right?"  
  
Frank nodded enthusiastically, "Jessie Furter it is."  
  
Feral took a moment to just smile. Then, when her exhaustion hit her, she mumbled, "Good night, Frankie.."  
  
He kissed her cheek, "Sweet dreams."  
  
Fay closed her eyes, and Frank stood. Nurses were hustling around the room, the baby already in another room. Dr. Retruf gave Frank a neutral nod, "See you around, Furter."  
  
Frank shook his hand, saying, "As much as I disagree with your views.. Thanks for helping her-us."  
  
Retruf sighed as he left the room, "No problem. All in a day's work."  
  
Columbia poked her head in, "Frank?"  
  
He smiled, "Come on in.. Fay's out like a light, try to be low.."  
  
She nodded, whispering, "I saw them carry the baby out.. Boy or girl?"  
  
"Girl."  
  
Columbia did a silent cheer, "That's great. Her name?"  
  
"Jessie.. or Jessica, if you prefer it.."  
  
"Jessie, nice name."  
  
Janet entered, "Ya, it has a kind of ring to it.. Jessica Furter. Snazzy."  
  
Frank became instantly sad-looking. His mind flipped through all the happenings. He would be forced to stay with a person he despised in order to keep his stable family. He felt so lost.  
  
Columbia noticed the facial change, "Frank, why the sudden fish face?"  
  
Janet laughed all too hard, "He's probably just realized how tired he is, hehe!"  
  
Frank nodded and walked to the door, mumbling darkly, "Yes, I'm getting bloody tired.."  
  
Columbia gave Jan an ironic look, and she just shrugged. 


	9. I Didn't Think You'd Changed

Janet left the room calmly, so Columbia wouldn't suspect anything. As soon as she was out of sight of the door, she broke into a run. Her eyes searched the waiting room, finally landing on a man that looked to be on his last breath. She whispered furiously, "Frank, you'd better not let on to anyone! You just made Columbia suspicious! I could strangle you, Frank!"  
  
Frank lifted his head from his hands, and hissed bitterly, "You wouldn't.. Because then you wouldn't have your plaything anymore, would you?"  
  
Janet sat down next to him, speaking low, "You fail to realize that you deserve it, Frank." His eyebrows raised at the thought, but she continued without giving him time to comment, "You did the same thing to me that I'm doing to you now. I hadn't thought about it this way until you said 'plaything', but it's true.. You ruined it all for Brad and I.. Maybe I have a right to ruin it for Fay and yourself."  
  
He was teary-eyed, but kept a steady tone, "But not Jessie!"  
  
Janet wagged her finger at him, "No, I believe that you've ruined it for Ken, too.. So, yes, Jessie too."  
  
Frank suddenly looked dumbstruck, "Janet, you saved me from my crime way back when.. Why use it against me now?"  
  
Janet's eyes began to show weakness, but she pulled it back. She said distantly, "Frank.. I just.. I didn't believe that you loved her back.. I thought.. I thought she loved you, and you were only leading her on.. I did what I did for you because I thought you might do me a.. a 'favor' some time in the future.."  
  
Frank's hand went to his mouth, "Oh, dear.."  
  
Janet pressed on, angry now, "And you loved her! I just can't forget your touch! And you know what? I'm still mad at you at the same time! You can pay me back now, Frank! You'll do what I had to do! God.. I never forgave you.. I didn't really think I was setting up a love story.. I thought I was saving your cheating ass! I was never aware that you'd gone and changed!"  
  
Frank stood up, "Please don't speak to me right now.. I just feel horrible.. Go away."  
  
Janet said sweetly, "No kiss goodbye?"  
  
Frank's eyes widened. His heart ached as he turned toward her, saying, "You promise you'll go away for a while?"  
  
She nodded, "Cross my heart.." She was mocking him, "And hope to die."  
  
Frank took no notice of her quoting him, for he was too heartbroken. He felt dirty and ashamed and angry all at the same time as he locked his lips on Janet's. He tried to pull away from her after a second, but she held him there. When she let him go, she said, "You've become a lot tamer.. Feral's domesticated you."  
  
Frank was ecstatic, seeing light at the end of the tunnel, "Yes, she has.. So, I can't satisfy you, right?"  
  
Janet shook her head, laughing, "Oh no, silly! It just means we'll have to get you in the right mind set.. When I tell you to visit me, I want you in your good-old lingerie, Frank."  
  
She walked away from him, then, and he somehow felt worse than he had previously. He tried to concentrate on Jessie and Fay, but found that he couldn't force the image of betrayal he had painted of himself out of his head. He felt undeserving of a wife, a daughter, and all happy thoughts. Therefore, he did all he could think of doing: sleeping. He was eager to escape the present, so he was asleep before he was on the waiting room chairs. 


	10. Lost His Marbles?

"Dammit, Janet!"  
  
"Don't you yell at me! I can go wherever I want, you don't have to monitor me!"  
  
There was a slapping noise, "You should have told me, so I could have been here, too! Besides, I think you're the last person Frank would have wanted to see!"  
  
Frank opened one eye. His line of vision showed Brad and Janet bickering, with Janet's back facing him. Brad hadn't noticed Frank opening his eye, so Frank was obliged to keep watching. Janet said defensively, "Who says he really disliked it?"  
  
Brad looked furious, "What happened to clean, sweet, loving Janet? Now all you think about is.. Frank."  
  
Frank could see Janet's curls bounce as she replied, "She's gone, Brad.. But I still love you, you know.. I just don't.. lust after you. You're a great guy.. You're just not Frank."  
  
Columbia walked into view. Frank tried to shut his eye, but wasn't quick enough. She saw him, walking over, "Good afternoon.. Sleep well?"  
  
Frank sat up reluctantly, rubbing his eyes, "For sleeping on waiting room chairs.. Yes, pretty well."  
  
Janet and Brad had been shocked into silence, hoping that Frank hadn't heard what was going on. Frank had made his mind up about something in his sleep. He had realized that he would not give Janet the satisfaction of hurting him. He had also come up with a plan.  
  
He stood up and walked into room 761. Feral was just waking up. She yawned, happy to see him, "Hello, Frank."  
  
He sat on the edge of her bed, "Hello.. Listen, love, I have to go home and get changed."  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"Into.. some alternate clothing.. Choice a la Janet."  
  
Fay looked sad a moment, then said, "I understand.. What are you going to do with her, you think?" Frank smiled, winking, "Nothing."  
  
Fay looked frightened, "She'll have you arrested!"  
  
Frank nodded enthusiastically, "I know! Isn't she so predictable?"  
  
Fay raised an eyebrow, "Er.. I think this day has been rather stressful on you.. Are you ok, Frank?"  
  
He patted her foot and stood, "Don't worry about me."  
  
He left at a quick walk, and Feral felt horribly sure that he had finally lost it. She tried to see a plan, something he might have stumbled upon, but couldn't find a single thing. She ended up consoling herself with the following: Thank God for visitation rights. 


	11. Questionable Behavior

Frank had told Janet exactly when he would be over that night. She had a arranged it so that Brad would be away at Betty and Ralph Hapshatt's for dinner, along with Ken.  
  
Frank was now within the confines of his room. He ran over the plan: He had two hours to get ready. He reached under the mattress, well, his side of it. Underneath was a small object. He pulled it out gently. It looked like an odd version of a cell phone. A tiny red light came on in its corner when Frank turned it on.  
  
He pressed the numbers 9155 9455 and waited. A nasal voice said, "Hello?"  
  
Frank's first words were, "Don't hang up."  
  
The recipient's voice murmured something profane, and Frank's side of the conversation went something like..  
  
"Look, I know that you.. I have no intention.. Yes. I know that.. Not surprising to me, really.. I have a proposition for you.. Well, the heir situation.. Yes, Janet and Brad.. Of course she won't leave him.. That's the point.. How long would it take you?.. That's fine.. The address.. Of course: 14 Etre Road, Denton, of course.. I agree.. I promise.. You'd be doing me a favor as well.. On my honor.. Yes, I have proof.. I have no desire to, I swear it.. Indeed. I'll see you when you get here.. Goodbye, then."  
  
Frank pressed the 'end transmission' button and sighed to himself, "That's part of it done.." He shoved the phone back under his mattress and walked from the room. Once he had reached the regular phone, he dialed Brad's number, "Hello, Brad."  
  
"Oh, Frank! Hello. Something wrong?"  
  
Frank was hesitant.. "Kind of.. I have a proposition for you.."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Frank hurried on, "You just have to be able to come to grips with something.. It will take a lot of things off your hands.."  
  
"Well, what's up?"  
  
"Er.. I'll explain later. Can you meet me at Janet's house in a little more than two hours?"  
  
"Sure.. I'll have to bring Ken, I'm watching him."  
  
Frank nodded, "I know.. Please, don't be early."  
  
He hung up, giving Brad no time to respond. Frank's next issue of business was thus: He had to get undressed, so to speak. He rushed back into his and Fay's bedroom. He swung the closet doors open wide and began scanning clothing. Finally, he spotted it: Fay's anniversary gift. He quickly stripped, only to change into the well-known leather. After the garters, fishnets, and stilettos had been added, he couldn't resist a look in the full-length mirror.  
  
He was surprised to learn that not much about his alternate look had changed, though his hair might have been an inch or so longer. Frank spoke to the mirror, "Don't worry, Fay.. I won't be wearing it long.. I promise."  
  
Next, he found himself in the bathroom, face inches from the mirror, applying white foundation to his face. Next came the eye shadow and lipstick. Rubbing his lips together in a rather feminine gesture, he began to hope with all his heart that this would work.  
  
An hour later, two people entered Frank's living room. He briefly entertained them, though his behavior was more nervous than his usual attitude. The only thing they said to him was, "The plan?"  
  
He only replied, "For proof.. I'll need you both dressed as police. Please, be convincing."  
  
With that, they disappeared out his front door, only to return twenty minutes later in blue police uniform. Frank nodded approval. "All right. That's good. I'll explain the rest on the way. Let's go, before I start worrying about my safety."  
  
As they left, the woman of the two people commented, "If you're telling the truth, nothing vill happen to you." 


	12. Laugh it Off

Janet opened the door. She looked instantly pleased when she saw Frank. She gave him a slow once-over only to end up feeling him up. He laughed seductively and said in a low voice, "You look just like a cat.."  
  
It was true. She was in a tight, black pleather top, and blue jeans. She giggled, "I see that we've returned to our 'usual' self.."  
  
He nodded, "Uhuh.. 'We' have.." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips. He didn't fight her, but didn't respond, either.  
  
Janet gave him a look as she pulled away, "Kiss me back."  
  
Frank crossed his arms with a pleased grin, "Nope."  
  
She became instantly angry, "Frank, I will charge you with rape, you know that! I'm not bluffing!"  
  
He shifted his weight on one hip and nodded, not at all upset, "I know.. And rightfully so. In fact, I've brought along some authorities." He waved them in from the side of the house. Janet looked surprised and confused. Frank continued, "Go on. Tell them about how I raped you."  
  
Janet took only a moment to think, and then said, "Well, officers, I can't bring myself to describe it for you, but he raped me. I just want him convicted."  
  
Neither officer said anything, for Frank cut in, "Ah, but Janet! What about Ken? Tell them about how I got you pregnant. Tell them how I refuse to take responsibility for him, and yet he is.. My son." The last bit he directed at the pair of policemen. Both looked to Janet for an answer.  
  
She was thinking about why Frank would want to give himself up so eagerly as she answered, "It's true. Ken is his son."  
  
Frank thought, "Now that that's done, I get to have my little fling.." He walked up behind Janet and whispered, "You want a fling with me? You'll get one." He dictated as he moved around Janet, "Officers, I did rape this woman. First, I grabbed her like this." He reached up around Janet's shoulders and pressed her harshly into the wall. He locked his lips on hers to stop her from screeching in pain. He pulled away to comment, "And then I made my way through her clothes, like so." He ripped off her shirt and jeans and threw them out of sight. He left her in her underwear and continued, "I went down her body in a fiery passion." He began to kiss and or bite, whichever struck him at the second, moving down her middle. Janet was definitely crying now, and Frank looked at her with a dry sense of understanding. He pinched her cheek, "Now, now.. If you're going to file a complaint against me, you need to show the officers what happened."  
  
Janet moaned, "Ok! Ok! You didn't rape me, I let you have sex with me!" Frank crossed his arms and turned to face the officers, "There, now. I know I feel so much better now. She really did get pregnant.. officers. And the product.."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Frank opened it, saying, "Is here."  
  
The door opened to reveal Brad and his son, virtually a young Frank. Brad looked at Janet with wide eyes when he saw her past Frank. He yelled, "What's going on?!"  
  
Frank hushed Brad, "You'll see in a minute, just trust me."  
  
Ken cocked his head, "Mommy?"  
  
Brad protested, "Oh, God.. Ken, get out of here."  
  
Frank took the child's hand, "Oh, Brad, don't worry about it. He'll be seeing a lot more of it where he's going."  
  
With that, Magenta and Riff Raff were suddenly identified as the two policemen as they stripped away their blue jackets and hats. Magenta's hair almost burst from her hat as she removed it, and Riff's hung limp as it fell. Magenta took Ken from Frank without a word.  
  
Riff said slowly, "Er.. Master.. I thought you were lying, but here is the Transylvanian heir just as you say.. Janet has testified that he is your blood."  
  
Frank nodded, "You see, now you have your Prince of Transylvania."  
  
Janet screamed, "What?!"  
  
Frank turned to her, "Oh, didn't I tell you? I was the prince of Transylvania.. Now, your son-no, as you put it, OUR son- will be able to take my place when my mother passes on."  
  
Janet and Brad gasped. Janet screeched, "You tricked me!"  
  
Frank couldn't help it. He gave her a disgusted look, "Well, duh! We're all geniuses here.."  
  
Janet interrupted, "I will not leave my son with those.. Those murderers!"  
  
Magenta nodded, "We know. You're coming with us."  
  
Brad looked at Frank, realization dawning, "Is this that proposition? Saying goodbye to Janet.. but losing Ken? Why.. Why even do this, Frank? You should have let me handle this whole mess.."  
  
Frank gave a quick warning look to Janet, then explained, "I'm sorry, Brad, but Janet was putting rather urgent pressure on me. You're 'faithful' wife has been blackmailing with the old rape charge."  
  
Brad took a step toward Frank, "Blackmailing you?"  
  
Frank clasped his hands together pointedly, "Why, yes! She has used her power to take me away from my wife, just now with child. She had threatened that if I did not spend some.. 'quality' time with her, she would have me arrested."  
  
Brad gave Janet a hard look, "How could you?!"  
  
Janet was silent, and looked away. Frank continued, "If I can bring your attention to the bite marks on her skin, I gave her what she wanted." Brad didn't look the least bit upset with Frank. He merely waited for Frank to continue. He did. "We both know that I didn't rape this woman. If you let Ken go, Brad, you will be free to divorce Janet."  
  
Brad nodded slowly, weighing his thoughts. Janet was hurt, "Brad! Don't you love me?!"  
  
Frank laughed and fell on the floor, rolling in hysteria. He cackled various forms of 'What a stupid question!' and 'Oh, that's rich!' Brad yelled over the din, "Uh, lemme think about it-NO!"  
  
Brad said sadly to Frank, who had slowed his laughter, "I know I'm gonna miss Ken, Frank.."  
  
Frank looked up at him, putting his hands behind his head, "You can use my phone to talk to him. I have a Transylvanian connection. Use it as often as you like."  
  
Ken looked confusedly at the frizzy-haired woman who had him by the hand, "Where are we going?"  
  
She replied as Brad pushed Janet into Riff Raff's arms, "Home, young one.. Home."  
  
Ken gripped his mother's arm as she joined him. Riff ushered them forward as Ken asked, "Daddy, aren't you coming?"  
  
Brad could only say, as they went out the door, "Be good, Ken.. I'll talk to you as soon as I can! Goodbye.."  
  
Frank called hastily, "Riff!"  
  
Riff turned slowly, "Y-e-s..?"  
  
Frank showed a glimmer of a playful grin, "I told you I was immortal, hehe.."  
  
Riff said quietly, also semi-smiling, "Just remember, Frank, I could come back."  
  
Frank just laughed as they kept walking. Brad inquired, "He nearly killed you years ago, he's living high and dry in Transylvania, and you joke about him trying to kill you again?"  
  
Frank patted his shoulder, "Trust me, Brad.. Sometimes.. It's better to just laugh it off."  
  
Brad took that in, then replied, "Yes.. I suppose so."  
  
br  
  
They watched as the four people finally turned a corner.. After a moment, Frank motioned Brad outside. Frank shut the door quietly as Brad headed to his car and Frank to his own. Brad said calmly, "I'm so sorry about this hectic time.."  
  
Frank said before he got in his car, "I just hope you don't miss Ken too much. Remember what I said."  
  
"I will." 


	13. Nice Hair, Frank

Frank had just gotten through his explanation, and Fay was stunned into silence. She finally whispered, "My God.. That was harshly done."  
  
Frank reasoned, "It had to be. But all has settled now.."  
  
Fay lay back on their bed as she said, "The baby should be home in a week." Frank smiled. He was still in what he had worn to Janet's and Fay couldn't help her sudden rush of need. She said quietly, "In the meantime.."  
  
She pulled him down on her, kissing him slowly, melding one kiss into another. Frank chuckled as he kissed her neck tenderly, his tongue flicking her flesh. Right then, he pushed all else out of his mind.  
  
He gently removed her shirt, then her bra, and nestled in her warmth. After a moment, he removed his own clothing and her pants and underwear. They kissed again for a while, and he eventually entered her.  
  
Fay couldn't explain how she felt. She was so happy that it didn't matter what Frank had done to Janet. All that mattered was that he was home, she was home, and they were together. And she loved him. Best of all, as they both shook with the intensity flowing through them, she knew the feeling was, and always would be, mutual.  
  
They lay there a while, just staring at each other. Frank asked lightly, "Can I get you something?"  
  
She smiled, "You don't have to.. You're all I need."  
  
There was suddenly a knock on the door. Frank jumped involuntarily. He hurried to grab a pair of pants and slip them on, saying, "Well, what now?"  
  
He finally buttoned his pants and ran to the door. He opened it curiously, just a bit, and flung it wide at the sight of Columbia. She was about to say hello, but cut herself off. She looked at his unruly hair, his bare chest, and the redness in his cheeks. After a short time, she giggled wordlessly.  
  
Frank asked defensively, "What are you laughing at?"  
  
She waved it off, "Oh, never mind.. Frankie, why did Janet go to Transexual?"  
  
Frank raised an eyebrow, "How did you know about that?"  
  
Columbia stepped in, "Well, the newspaper is buzzing about it.. They have no idea where she is.. But I saw you with Magenta and Riff the other day.. Why'd she go?"  
  
Fay had slipped on a light blue robe, and she approached Col, "Because her son is the next prince of Transylvania."  
  
Columbia's jaw dropped. She quickly shut it, just staring at Frank. She began shaking her head after a fashion, and a slow grin formed on her lips. She finally said, "Frank.. You need a hobby." She put a finger to her chin, adding as an afterthought, "And really, why am I always the last to know?"  
  
Frank shrugged, "You never asked."  
  
Col said, pensive, "I knew something was up when you got so pissed at Janet that day in the hospital.. I think I get it now.."  
  
Fay put up a hand, "Please, Col.. Let Frank explain it another day.. He's tired."  
  
Columbia giggled again as she left. She gave one last look to Frank, and said slyly, "Ya, I'll bet.." She gave his wrinkled pants and messy hair another glance, "Just remember, Frank, that's how this whole 'baby' situation started in the first place.."  
  
She shut the door after herself, and Frank looked coyly at Fay. They both chuckled. Frank took Fay's hand and commented, "Sharp as a tack, that one."  
  
FIN 


End file.
